nfandomcom-20200216-history
List of levels
This is a list of levels included in N 1.4. 00 - The Beginning *00-0 - the motherlode *00-1 - cloud city *00-2 - all about thwumps *00-3 - the box, the box! *00-4 - lockness 01 - Training Course *01-0 - cavern *01-1 - like happy little puppies *01-2 - little dipper *01-3 - slides *01-4 - steps 02 - Stairway to Nlightenment *02-0 - square stairs *02-1 - shaft..s *02-2 - who's sick of thwumps? *02-3 - chasm *02-4 - (don't) go for the gold 03 - Deadlier Rooms *03-0 - burgertime *03-1 - platformpuzzle *03-2 - rise over run *03-3 - deosil *03-4 - blast doors 04 - Be Careful Now *04-0 - room full of gold *04-1 - factory *04-2 - wall jump frenzy *04-3 - the long way *04-4 - curvaceous 05 *78-9 - trench run *05-1 - bamboo forest *05-2 - filthy tramps *05-3 - pac ninja *05-4 - castle/basement 06 *06-0 - artifact 2 *06-1 - industrial zone *06-2 - space battle *06-3 - pagoda-ish *06-4 - the gauntlet 07 *07-0 - vertworld *07-1 - step lightly *07-2 - hunted *07-3 - mainframe *07-4 - rocket arena 08 *08-0 - attractor *08-1 - plan plan plan *08-2 - artifact *08-3 - cloud city 2 *08-4 - gauss arena 09 *09-0 - launch pad arena *09-1 - complex *09-2 - dodgem *09-3 - industrial zone 2 *09-4 - keep on tryin' 10 *10-0 - long jump *10-1 - hold it *10-2 - don't look down *10-3 - ditched *10-4 - balcon 11 *11-0 - frogger *11-1 - cityscape 2 *11-2 - strata *11-3 - mod *11-4 - superliminal 12 *12-0 - simpleton *12-1 - les islots A *12-2 - pyramined *12-3 - you'll die if you try *12-4 - lowrise 13 *13-0 - acrophobe *13-1 - cloud city 3 *13-2 - cliffhanger *13-3 - crosshairs *13-4- leap of faith 2 14 *14-0 - revolute *14-1 - bunker *14-2 - fool's gold *14-3 - the two towers *14-4 - industrial zone 3 15 *15-0 - artifact 3 *15-1 - hunted 2 *15-2 - crypt *15-3 - picturesque *15-4 - mined over madder 16 *16-0 - shaftastic *16-1 - hallowed *16-2 - stimpack *16-3 - judgement call *16-4 - ndiana jones 17 *17-0 - armoury *17-1 - timing *17-2 - cache *17-3 - longest yard *17-4 - hanger 18 *18-0 - change the channel marge *18-1 - lucy in the sky *18-2 - pit of despair *18-3 - bgarth *18-4 - la matrice 19 *19-0 - superliminal 2 *19-1 - les islots B *19-2 - highest height *19-3 - the shaft *19-4 - quad damage 20 *20-0 - get down *20-1 - nexus *20-2 - deku *20-3 - descent *20-4 - surf 21 *21-0 - bulbous *21-1 - alien skate park *21-2 - greedo *21-3 - evac *21-4 - I love gold 22 *22-0 - tunnels *22-1 - spelunking *22-2 - sumo *22-3 - faces *22-4 - pathmatics 23 *23-0 - unsuperimpossible *23-1 - npunzel *23-2 - lab *23-3 - choose your own *23-4 - sarlac 24 *24-0 - pity *24-1 - hide and seek *24-2 - viaduct *24-3 - bare-hunting *24-4 - pitcher plant 25 *25-0 - deep freeze *25-1 - aux terminal *25-2 - leap of faith *25-3 - rocket run *25-4 - slippery slope 26 *26-0 - haste *26-1 - claustro *26-2 - stick the landing *26-3 - constructive *26-4 - industrial zone 4 27 *27-0 - isthmus *27-1 - outpost *27-2 - flightpath *27-3 - suicide mission *27-4 - agonizing 28 *28-0 - domestic disturbance *28-1 - covered *28-2 - plummet *28-3 - death star *28-4 - daunting * 29 *29-0 - crossfire *29-1 - hounds *29-2 - skating the edge *29-3 - bomb shelter *29-4 - patrol 30 *30-0 - delicate *30-1 - barba *30-2 - breathing room *30-3 - blockhead *30-4 - jag 31 *31-0 - deco *31-1 - choisir *31-2 - permission to die *31-3 - rashomon *31-4 - n-tropy 32 *32-0 - hunted redux *32-1 - upc *32-2 - mimetic *32-3 - mazemerizing *32-4 - multipath 33 *33-0 - perpendiculous *33-1 - suspended *33-2 - stratego *33-3 - veenamos snikes *33-4 - soar 34 *34-0 - cushy job *34-1 - globular dynamics *34-2 - go for self *34-3 - system core *34-4 - fugitive 35 *35-0 - crag *35-1 - piece of the cake *35-2 - research facility *35-3 - superliminal 3 *35-4 - monument 36 *36-0 - neural net *36-1- data base *36-2 - np complete *36-3 - planding makes plerfect *36-4 - gun dream 37 *37-0 - scud *37-1 - fallout *37-2 - shell game *37-3 - cubish *37-4 - exploit 38 *38-0 - interdictor *38-1 - alone and easy target *38-2 - assembly line *38-3 - ternary *38-4 - stress test 1 39 *39-0 - prismatic bezel *39-1 - deliverator *39-2 - crabbed and claw-like *39-3 - tower of long mistakes ext. *39-4 - tower of long mistakes int. 40 *40-0 - brinks *40-1 - blepharitis *40-2 - orbital station *40-3 - mine-ox *40-4 - tensor 41 *41-0 - plateau *41-1 - sawtooth *41-2 - dicey *41-3 - station *41-4 - grudge match 42 *42-0 - tri again *42-1 - electric avenue *42-2 - gothic *42-3 - ctf_death *42-4 - blame yourself 43 *43-0 - eruptive *43-1 - evolve *43-2 - caterpie *43-3 - evac 2 *43-4 - rob n hood 44 *44-0 - phospholipid bilayer *44-1 - reticle *44-2 - easier than pie *44-3 - your wit is a hindrance *44-4 - superliminal 4 45 *45-0 - blern! *45-1 - inca *45-2 - tooth skin *45-3 - manimal lust *45-4 - skeksis 46 *46-0 - glutny *46-1 - adrenachrome *46-2 - desolated *46-3 - shootist *46-4 - scramble 47 *47-0 - flubitis *47-1 - cacti *47-2 - said skills *47-3 - insurmountable *47-4 - daunting 48 *48-0 - dance *48-1 - daredevil *48-2 - stasis *48-3 - control *48-4 - rage-ohol 49 *49-0 - value system *49-1 - sanctum *49-2 - deceptive *49-3 - cagey *49-4 - fury 50 *50-0 - a space oddessy *50-1 - blue ridge corporate center *50-2 - cave-man jimmy *50-3 - sands of time *50-4 - spite 51 *51-0 - strive *51-1 - DNAw yeah! *51-2 - it's a trap *51-3 - stalag might *51-4 - the lowest highest point 52 *52-0 - citydefender *52-1 - shark's in the water.. our shark. *52-2 - pillory *52-3 - think different *52-4 - patience 53 *53-0 - black black *53-1 - ender *53-2 - zalem *53-3 - disembark *53-4 - ruined 54 *54-0 - chevron belt *54-1 - chomplor *54-2 - it's not pharaoh *54-3 - iron clad _what_ of steel?! *54-4 - kessel 55 *55-0 - the ringer *55-1 - highdive *55-2 - deathtrap *55-3 - knifedge *55-4 - for the love of gold 56 *56-0 - gattaca *56-1 - escapades *56-2 - docking mechanism *56-3 - mantissa *56-4 - rorschach 57 *57-0 - secondary relay *57-1 - superliminal 5 *57-2 - heuristic algorithmic *57-3 - stronghold *57-4 - scaffold 58 *58-0 - hooligan status *58-1 - dilated *58-2 - misstep *58-3 - stress test 2 *58-4 - hazardous 59 *59-0 - wtf?! *59-1 - scrumtrulescent *59-2 - the enrage-o-tron *59-3 - stalag tight *59-4 - n-ervous breakdown 60 *60-0 - boo-urns *60-1 - shark sandwich *60-2 - the spoon doesn't even exist *60-3 - zappa *60-4 - platitude 61 *61-0 - sturgs *61-1 - chickeny *61-2 - dendrite *61-3 - diagony 1 *61-4 - oldschool like aztecs but new in other aspects 62 *62-0 - mount nermal *62-1 - chambre *62-2 - sufficient conditions *62-3 - squared *62-4 - whomping 63 *63-0 - gas balls *63-1 - sphere of existence *63-2 - comms *63-3 - scamper *63-4 - diagony 2 64 *64-0 - lax A *64-1 - chunnel *64-2 - shelled *64-3 - phase III *64-4 - carbonite 65 *65-0 - n-trapment *65-1 - pride cometh *65-2 - nautilus *65-3 - a clockwork lemon *65-4 - son of pit of despair 66 *66-0 - avalon *66-1 - phase II *66-2 - system shock *66-3 - graduated kill-inder *66-4 - conniption fit 67 *67-0 - lax B *67-1 - phase IV *67-2 - smismar *67-3 - flying circus *67-4 - sibilant s 68 *68-0 - skelly *68-1 - cognition *68-2 - junction *68-3 - crampon *68-4 - paroxysm 69 *69-0 - tricksy *69-1 - necessary conditions *69-2 - apoplexy *69-3 - frisk *69-4 - slippery trip hazard 70 *70-0 - hampered *70-1 - w00tTeen74 *70-2 - constellation *70-3 - clung *70-4 - phase I 71 *71-0 - mux *71-1 - pop quiz, hotshot *71-2 - mick jagged *71-3 - primary reactor *71-4 - solaar 72 *72-0 - escarpment *72-1 - twitch city *72-2 - telemetry *72-3 - glynis *72-4 - groglinated 73 *73-0 - around the world in 80 ways *73-1 - frantic *73-2 - chamber of sneakrets *73-3 - pokeyman *73-4 - persnickety 74 *74-0 - the incredible lightness of being frustrated *74-1 - concealed *74-2 - rush *74-3 - acrimony *74-4 - zenith 75 *75-0 - rational *75-1 - babel *75-2 - waydowntown *75-3 - serenity now *75-4 - bifurcation 76 *76-0 - skipper *76-1 - peaked *76-2 - splickens *76-3 - the many *76-4 - the clamps 77 *77-0 - spitfire *77-1 - enclave *77-2 - workshop *77-3 - study *77-4 - therapists 78 *78-0 - momentous *78-1 - craterrific *78-2 - fodder *78-3 - breen district *78-4 - slitherin 79 *79-0 - tantalizing *79-1 - piqued *79-2 - surprise *79-3 - systematic *79-4 - beach head 80 *80-0 - Jumping up the Valley ( Eli ) *80-1 - Prisoner ( rrrobyp ) *80-2 - Inhabitate ( gabby_drummer ) *80-3 - Full Circle ( Brickman ) *80-4 - Pipes ( Lancer0 ) 81 *81-0 - I aint paying no landing fee ( Ninja ) *81-1 - Errored screen ( Edziu_Kosiara ) *81-2 - Ramshackle Shelves ( Echarin ) *81-3 - 8-pack ( nnnnoah ) *81-4 - sky = Limit ( HeartView ) 82 *82-0 - Leap of Faith ( Castaway ) *82-1 - hive jinks ( newt ) *82-2 - Longest ( LouDog004 ) *82-3 - Lysis ( stepself ) *82-4 - Hieroglyphics ( holy_trinity / Lartsa ) 83 *83-0 - Gold'N Waffle ( AlliedEnvy ) *83-1 - Genie in a bottle ( Crono ) *83-2 - Up Down ( maximo ) *83-3 - Bricklayer ( xRyuenjinZeroEX ) *83-4 - Between a Rock and a Hard Place ( Maniak ) 84 *84-0 - opposing forces ( coldcut ) *84-1 - Coalition ( LittleViking001 ) *84-2 - The Mooney Suzuki ( chimneysweep ) *84-3 - Angular ( maximo ) *84-4 - Simplistic Confusion ( makron ) 85 *85-0 - NoEnemies02 ( MacrossDreams ) *85-1 - pegboard ( foxhunter ) *85-2 - jagged ( Musicwumusic ) *85-3 - Dodging Bullets ( SquidgY ) *85-4 - Claustrophobia3 ( holy_trinity / Ande ) 86 *86-0 - Bouncy Blast ( Snarker ) *86-1 - n ultra 64 ( Daddaluma ) *86-2 - Simplistic ( Kablizzy ) *86-3 - Pressed for Time ( Lucidium ) *86-4 - Platformula ( Sendy ) 87 *87-0 - Trap ( Tonito ) *87-1 - Differences ( Rahl ) *87-2 - Mitosis ( Sharpie-Love ) *87-3 - remedy ( Atramentis / nine ) *87-4 - High Tech ( Lancer0 ) 88 *88-0 - Counterweight ( maximo ) *88-1 - Twisted ( Killisk ) *88-2 - Platforms ( HeartView ) *88-3 - Allegiance ( Nambio ) *88-4 - Mother Thumping Impossible ( blue_tetris ) 89 *89-0 - something ( extremedave ) *89-1 - golden touch ( prodigal_cowboy ) *89-2 - chainlink ( stepself ) *89-3 - Entice ( tktktk ) *89-4 - Mount Doom ( maximo ) 90 *90-0 - self-inflicted *90-1 - zeb rah *90-2 - subterranean homesick golds *90-3 - chicken bock *90-4 - extremely cross 91 *91-0 - quicky *91-1 - unfinished business *91-2 - shine on, you crazy diamond *91-3 - jinx malloy *91-4 - blastphemy 92 *92-0 - below the root *92-1 - dead ringer *92-2 - baldercrap *92-3 - slurmy slonka *92-4 - righty tighty, lefty loosey 93 *93-0 - the death aquatic *93-1 - fifth column *93-2 - crazappy *93-3 - the pit and the n-dulum *93-4 - elementary nguin 94 *94-0 - ingress *94-1 - stem *94-2 - pylon *94-3 - lest is more *94-4 - rough around the edges 95 *95-0 - bang *95-1 - grand prix *95-2 - options *95-3 - the blurst of times *95-4 - professor bojangles, esquire 96 *96-0 - plus mine-s *96-1 - you know where you stand in a hellhole *96-2 - allsorts *96-3 - gazizza my dilsnoofus *96-4 - back and forth 97 *97-0 - the long and winding road that leads to your death *97-1 - n-key kong *97-2 - beware of the leopard *97-3 - things that go thwump in the night *97-4 - superliminal 6 98 *98-0 - grind *98-1 - mo' mentum *98-2 - unsafe at any speed *98-3 - it is a most elusive fish *98-4 - quantum n-tanglement 99 - The Final Challenge *99-0 - elevator to heck *99-1 - explosivo *99-2 - slurms mackenzie *99-3 - the jaws of death *99-4 - thwump you very much References *Sheppard, Mare. Episode/Level List. Metanet Forums. 23 March 2005. 17 July 2006.